Scully's New Toy
by G. Barton
Summary: This story take place after Episode 11.7 "Rm9sbG93ZXJz" Mulder replaces Scully toy that was not recovered in this episode. See what kind of fun they can have with each other


The characters aren't mine. They belong to Chris Carter. Thank you for creating them. I just like to play with them. I promise to give them back when I'm done.

Scully's New Toy

Takes place after Episode 11.7 "Rm9sbG93ZXJz"

Scully was kicked back on the couch as Mulder kept staring out the window.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked him after watching him pace back and forth in front of the window.

"Waiting on the mail man." He never took his eyes off the window.

"Why?" Scully asked.

"I got you something and Amazon said it is out for delivery." Mulder finally came over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"You sure it is for me?" She took his hand. "You are pretty excited."

Before he could answer her, the mail trunk drove up. Mulder jumped up from the couch and ran out the door to meet the mail man.

A few minutes later he came in the house with a package in his hands and a huge smile on his face.

"Should I be scared?" Scully asked as he sat back down beside her.

"No." He replied. "Here." He handed her the box.

Scully sat up on the couch and took the box. Mulder took a knife out of his pocket and opened the box for her. She flipped the sides of the box open and started down at it's continents. She raised an eyebrow and began to laugh.

"What?" Mulder sat there fidgeting his hands.

Scully picked up the small box clearly marked 'Je Joue' on it and a stared over at him.

"You said you didn't get everything back." Mulder grinned from ear to ear.

"Mulder, you do realize I don't need this anymore if I have you?" She sat it down on the table in front of them.

"Well, I thought we could use it together." Mulder took her hand closest to him and rub it lightly.

Scully let out a small laugh. She stood from the couch and held out her hand. "Come on." She began to lead him toward the stairs. Mulder paused for a minute to grab the small box on the table.

"Ready." He followed her up the stairs and to their bedroom.

"You do know it has to charge first." Scully said as they reached the top stair.

"I paid extra to have it charged." Mulder replied.

When they reached the bedroom, Mulder shut the door behind him. He pulled Scully back toward him and they fell back against the door. He grabbed the back her neck and laid a hard passionate kiss on her lips then moving down her neck. She felt his warm breathe next to her ear and it quickly made her wet.

Mulder ran his hands up her shirt and pulled it over her head. His head went down between her breast. He squeezed them with his hands. Then he began to run his tongue over them. Scully let out a groan. Mulder got her pants down to her ankles before his hands slide down her body and gripped her butt. He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and sat her down. She tugged at his shirt to get it off of him. Scully fumbled with his pants when she finally got them unzip she slide her fingers down to his budge. Mulder pulled away for a short minute to get his pants off. Mulder pushed her down on the bed. His head cradled in the fold of her arm as his fingers danced down her side and stopped at her wet spot. His mouth sucked on her nipple as a couple of his fingers slipped inside her. Mulder began to pump his fingers in her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Scully's breathing got heavier. Mulder's budge got bigger with every sound she made.

"Mul...der." Scully whispered as his budge got closer and closer to her wet spot. "Take me now." She exhaled.

"Not yet." He inhaled next to her skin.

"Please!" She screamed. "I can't take much more."

Mulder's fingers exited her sweet spot as he looked up at her. "I'm not ready."

"You are killing me, Fox!"

He let out a small laugh. "I want to try this next." He reached for the small box on the table next to the bed.

"Come on, Mulder. I don't need that right now. I just WANT you inside of me."

Mulder took the small device out of the box and turned it on. He stared into her eyes as he touched her lips then her clit with it. He massaged her as she arched her back to meet his every move.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I would love you more if you would give me what I want!" She breathed heavy.

Mulder took his lips and covered her mouth.

Scully took her right hand and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed down her neck.

Mulder hit her g spot just right with the massager and she came off the bed screaming. "Holy hell."

She came all over his fingers for the second time.

Scully moved her hand down between her legs, grabbed his hand. "Will you enter me now?"

"Almost there." He replied. He was ready a while back but he wanted to see how far he make her beg before he gave in. He was just about at that point.

Mulder took the massager and ran it up and down her lips as his package pushed next to her. Scully grabbed him and started to push him inside of her.

Mulder kept the small device between her opening and his swollen head he entered her. The vibration of the massager had her going crazy. She took her fingers and wrapped them around the massager and his fingers.

"You are killing me." She repeated again.

"I'm not done with you yet." He pumped slowly inside of her.

"Faster." Scully exhaled against his ear. She find the switch on massager to increase the intensity against her skin. Mulder began to pump faster and harder to keep up with the intensity of the vibration.

Scully moved her pelvis to meet his every thrust. She placed her soft lips against his neck and began to suck. She held him there with her right hand by pulling at his hair. Mulder kissed her collar bone with small lazy kisses. Scully finally took the small device from his hand and laid it over the side of the bed. She reached down and took his hand into hers. Mulder took their hands and placed them over her head.

Scully let out several moans. "Harder."

"I'm going as fast and hard as I can." He moaned against her. Scully freed her hand from his grip and looped it under his arm and grabbed his back.

Mulder's balls slapped against her wet spot. "More." She whispered. "I want you deeper inside of me."

"I can't go any further." Mulder answered her.

She closed her legs around him. "Try." She gritted her teeth.

Mulder kept thrusting and Scully dug her fingertips into his back. She licked his neck with her tongue.

"Wait on me." He groaned.

"You better hurry." As she finally climax, her whole body jolted and she bit down on his neck.

Mulder thrust one last time and spilled inside of her as he fell down into her breathing heavy.

"Did you just bite me?" He asked as he glanced up at her.

"Sorry." She mouthed. "I have to admit that was better with a partner than by myself." Scully tried to catch her breathe.

"I told you it would be fun." Mulder tried to lift himself off of her.

"Stay. I like having you here between my legs." Scully wrapped her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on his lips. "Fox, I love you too."

After a few minutes, Mulder raised up and laid down beside her. Scully took his hand into hers and kissed it.

Mulder rolled over to face her. "You want to shower."

"I would but I don't think I can move my legs right now." Scully turned her head to look at him. "They feel like jello."

Mulder moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Mind if I hold you?"

"Not at all." Scully nestled in against him. Mulder kissed the top of her head.

The End!


End file.
